


Crayons, Cappuccinos, and a Crazy Life

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: You and Me and Dean Makes Three [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, F/M, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Older Sam Winchester, Older Sibling Sam Winchester, Parent Sam Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Selectively Mute Dean Winchester, Younger Dean Winchester, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: When Sam adopted his, selectively mute, younger brother, Dean, he knew that his life wasn't going to be easy. Pre-law and a three year old? Yeah, not ideal circumstances. Sam never expected his life to turn out the way it did.When he meets a cute barista his life gets a little more crazy.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Karen Singer (mentioned), Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: You and Me and Dean Makes Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827529
Comments: 23
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

Sam remembers the day his mom died, the day Dean was born. Dean was never supposed to happen, the result of failed birth control. Of course Sam was never told that, but he knew that his parents never planned on having a second child when their first was almost sixteen years old.

His mom hadn't been doing well. Sam wasn't allowed to be in the room, but after Dean was born his dad told him what was going on. Mary Winchester didn't leave the hospital that night. Sam lost her, but he gained Dean. Not all bad came from the tragedy, but that didn't make it easy to handle. 

John had never wanted Dean. He'd wanted more kids after Sam, but not after all of the miscarriages that Mary had. Dean wasn't supposed to happen, and when he came, Mary went. Sam noticed a change in his father after that, he was angrier, he drank more. He hardly acknowledged Sam. The sixteen year old became more of a father to his little brother than his actual father. Sam couldn't just stand around and do nothing any more when he noticed the bruises. John had hit him once, but it was only once. He came home from school and found that Dean had a bruise on his face or his arm at least every other month.

The day Sam came home, one month before his eighteenth birthday, a few weeks before graduation, and found Dean with that bruise on his face, he was done, John wasn't home when he arrived, but Dean wasn't at daycare. He found the toddler laying on the ground, curled up in a ball, hugging his stuffed elephant. Dean had looked up in fear when the door opened but visibly relaxed when he saw Sam. 

"Deanie. Hey buddy." Sam knelt down in front of the two year old and opened his arms, "Can you come to Sammy?"

Dean toddled his way over to his big brother and wrapped his arms around his neck. He didn't say a word. Sam picked up his baby brother and carried him to the kitchen. When he set Dean on the counter so he could grab and ice pack the boy began screaming. Sam rushed back to his brother's side.

"Shh, it's okay Dean. It's okay. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I've got you. I've got you." Sam whispered, feeling his little brother's hands grip his shirt as if the teen would disappear if he let go. Sam wasn't going to let John Winchester hurt his brother again, and that was final. 

The day that, at only eighteen, Sam won custody of little Dean, was the happiest day of his entire life. Unable to live on campus with his brother, Sam lost part of his scholarship, but that was fine. All that Sam needed was to know that Dean was safe, and he had that.

Thing weren't easy. The first daycare Sam had tried to take Dean to did not work out. One of the owners was a man, a few years older than Sam. When Dean saw him he screamed and he wailed, at the top of his lungs. He clung to Sam like a lifeline. The second was better but not perfect. Dean would have bad days. Days where he couldn't leave Sam's side. Those were usually the days that Dean refused to speak.

Sam would bring Dean to class with him on those days. His professors were very understanding of the situation, luckily. And his classmates learned very quickly what not to do around Dean. Male students had to be extremely cautious, one wrong move and the kid would be screaming and crying. The girls were okay, as long as they didn't touch him. On bad days, only Sam was allowed to touch him.

Sam was doing everything he could to help his brother but nothing was working, nothing was helping. He figured that his brother just needed some time. And in a way he was right. Bad days came less and less. Dean began to talk more and more, even to people other than Sam. Never to any other men. The only man Dean could handle was Sam. Or so he thought.

"Daddy. Pie." The excited now three year old tugged on Sam's hand.

Sam couldn't exactly remember when Dean had began to call him Daddy, all he knew is that he never had the heart to correct Dean. He couldn't tell him that he as Sammy, or Bubba, not Daddy. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. So now, Sam was Daddy to Dean. It didn't matter even if people thought that Sam was a teen parent, it didn't matter one bit.

"I know. I know. Let me get your shoes on first, then we can go get you your pie." Sam smiled down at the bouncy little boy.

Dean knew exactly what was supposed to happen. Sam didn't have morning classes on Fridays that meant that they were going to the coffee shop down the road to see miss Jess. Dean likes miss Jess, she's Sam's friend and she gives him a slice of pie every Friday. Sam told Dean that he gets another special treat today because he's a big boy now.

As Sam was walking down the street, with Dean's tiny hand in his rather large one, he received a text from Jess. When stopped to check the message an over eager Dean slipped out of his grasp and took off toward the coffee shop. Sam didn't even have time to check the message before he had to run after Dean. In the crowd of people on the sidewalk, he lost sight of the little boy. He threw the shop doors open, spotting some familiar blonde hair by the counter.

"Miss Jess?" Dean called out, standing on his toes to try to see over the counter top, "Miss Jess?"

"You must be Dean. My super special birthday boy." A man, a year or two older than Sam smiled down at the boy. "I'm Gabriel. How are you doing kiddo?"

"Good." The toddler answered, getting off of his toes not that he had a good view of the man behind the counter.

Gabe grabbed the container with a small slice of apple pie, large black coffee, and small cup of simi warm hot chocolate that he'd been instructed to give to Sam and Dean Winchester, "Well, Deano, Miss Jess left something very special for me to give you. Where's your-"

"Dean!" Sam rushed and scooped up the boy, "Don't do that to me. You can't run off like that, you could've gotten seriously hurt." He kissed the top of Dean's head, and sighed in relief.

"I take it you're Sam?" Gabriel grabbed the young man's attention, "I'm Gabe. Gabe Shurley. Jess couldn't make it in today, told me to get you two this."

"Right." Sam fished around his pockets for his wallet.

"Jess got you two covered. Said it was a certain little someone's birthday." Gabe tussled Dean's hair, the kid giggled and reached out for the other man.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean squirmed in Sam's arms. He reached out for the man on the other side of the counter, squealing and giggling. Sam manipulated his hold so the kid wouldn't fall out of his arms. Gabriel chuckled and gathered the pie and warm drinks.

"Go ahead and chose a table, I'll bring your drinks out for you." Gabe smiled.

"Thanks." Sam smiled and carried Dean over to a small table.

Gabe set the coffee, pie, and hot chocolate on the table Sam had chose. He smiled at the pair one last time before returning behind the counter to help a customer. Dean began squirming again, reaching out toward the counter. That surprised Sam since Dean didn't like strangers, and certainly not male strangers, the only person at the shop Dean did like was Jess.

"Dean. Calm down. Buddy, we'll get you your pie. You need to hold still for a minute." Dean settled down a bit when Sam began gently petting his hair, "Thank you Dee. Do you want to try your special birthday treat?"

"Yes." Dean nodded.

"Both hands. Small sips." Sam handed Dean the hot chocolate, holding it until he was sure that Dean had a good enough grip on the cup.

Dean pulled away from the cup to gasp for air, a large smile on his face. He certainly liked his treat. Sam set the cup back on the table, then put Dean on a chair across from him. Dean, frustrated that he couldn't see, stood up on his chair, and reached for his hot chocolate. Sam sat him back down, earning a frustrated whine.

"Can't see." Dean pouted, "Daddy, Dean can't see."

Sam chuckled a bit, "Just a give Daddy a second Dean."

Sam dug through his bag and pulled out two of his text books. He picked Dean up and placed the books on Dean's seat before putting the toddler down. Dean grinned at Sam across the table once he could finally see. He reached across the table for the container that held his pie. Sam handed the small slice of pie to his little brother and smiled at the way his eyes lit up.

"Dig in Dee. Happy birthday, Buddy." Sam smiled.

"Happ' birthday." Dean giggled.

"No, buddy. Your birthday, not mine. You don't need to say happy birthday to me." Sam laughed at the boy's confused expression.

"Dee birthday." Dean grinned proudly, then promptly shoveling the first bite of the apple pie into his mouth.

Sam pulled out one of his textbooks from his bag and began reading, occasionally glancing up at Dean to make sure everything was going well. Dean just continued feeding himself his pie, now with a face covered in whipped cream and pie filling. Sam smiled at the sight and took a quick sip of his coffee. When he looked back to Dean, the little boy was covered in pie, with an empty container and cup in front of him.

"All done?" Sam asked.

"Mhm." Dean nodded.

Sam tussled Dean's hair, "Alright. Let's clean you up." 

Dean scrunched up his nose at that. He tried his best to squirm away from the cold baby wipes that Sam was using to clean off his face and hands. Sam carried the wipes just for this reason. Dean had a tendency to get messy and napkins would take way too long.

"Up?" Dean stood up on top of the books with his arms raised.

Sam scooped his brother up into his arms and put the books into his back. He was extremely grateful that Dean's boots were still clean and hadn't ruined the already second hand books. Once he was certain that Dean's jacket was zipped up all the way he carried the boy outside. It wasn't cold, but just chilly enough that Dean needed to be in a jacket at least.

Sam repositioned Dean so he was laying on his belly in his arms, "Alright, Super Dee. Where to?"

"Park!" Dean squealed.

Sam did what Dean requested, within reason, all morning. It wasn't until that afternoon that things had to take a turn. Sam walked Dean to his daycare, like always they said their goodbyes until Sam could return after his classes.

"Big hugs." Sam wrapped his arms around the boy and Dean squeezed Sam as tight as he could, "Be good today. I'll be back soon. I love you so much."

"Love 'ou Daddy." Dean smiled.

Sam left Dean with a kiss on the forehead, then headed to his first class. Only a few hours later he finished up his final class of the day and headed to the library to study with some friends. Just as he was about to enter the library his phone rang. He fished the device out of his pocket, finding the caller to be Dean's daycare.

"Hello, this is Sam Winchester." Sam answered.

"Sam. It's Lauren." A woman spoke up, "Dean's having a bad day, he's been screaming for the last twenty minutes, he won't even let me hold him. Are you available to come down?"

Sam sighed, "Yeah. Of course. I'm on my way now." He agreed.

Sam burst through the doors. He watched the faces of concerned parents picking up their children as the shielded the toddlers' ears from the screams that echoed through the building. Sam made his way to the main room down the short hallway and found his baby brother sitting on the floor, wailing and screaming. 

"Dean. Dean, buddy." Sam slowly knelt down in front of the boy, "It's just me."

Dean managed to open his eyes and make out the blurry frame of his daddy. On trembling legs Dean ran the short distance into Sam's arms, still in a fit of sobs. Sam picked Dean up, cradling him close to his body. Dean buried his face into Sam's neck, his sobs and wails slowly reduced to sniffles and hiccups as he was rocked back and forth by strong, protective arms.

"Sam." Lauren spoke up, "We need to talk."

"Alright." Sam nodded and followed the woman into the small office in the corner of the room.

Lauren sat down in one of the chair, not sitting behind the desk as she normally would. Sam sat down across from her, being sure not to disturb his brother and begin another melt down. 

"Sam, you know I love Dean, and I understand that you are in a tough position right now, but if these meltdowns keep happening we won't be able to have Dean in our facility. We aren't equipped for a child with his needs." Lauren explained.

"I understand." Sam nodded, "Do you know what caused it?"

"On the kids birthdays we like to have celebrations at snack time. The noise, everyone singing, it scared him." Lauren answered, "We're really sorry for this."

Sam rubbed Dean's back upon hearing him stirr in his arms, "It's fine, you couldn't have predicted that. I'll keep working with him. He'll get better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. I love seeing your comments.

Sam had never been so grateful for Dean's good days in his life. It had been nearly a month since what they would consider a bad day, and the last time before that Sam had been able to notice it before any meltdowns could occur at daycare. Dean was so good that Sam invited Jess over to play with him.

Well, she was over to study for a test, but Sam didn't mind when Dean came in looking for someone to play with. He didn't mind when Jess insisted that they spare a few minutes for her to play with Dean. It even worked out in Sam's favor, he received a call only a few minutes after Jess had sat down with Dean.

Sam quickly accepted the call, "Hey Bobby."

He could practically hear the grin of the other man's face, "Hey Sam. How are things?"

"Good. They're good. How are things going for you?" Sam returned the question.

"Great." Bobby answered, "Listen, I know your spring break is coming up. I wanted you to come out here for the week."

"Bobby. I'd love to come out for spring break, but I don't have that kind of money right now." Sam sighed.

Bobby scoffed, "Don't have enough money. I'll pay for it. It's been too long since I last saw you and Dean."

"Yeah, exactly. I don't think he'll remember you. He'll freak out and he'll be somewhere unfamiliar." Sam explained.

"Still doesn't like men?" Bobby asked.

Sam glanced over to where Dean was doing a puzzle with Jess, sitting in the young woman's lap, it somehow got him thinking about Gabriel, "I don't know. He still screams around most of them, but he seems to be getting better. Not all men scare him."

"Just come out here so I can see you, if Dean's not comfortable, I'll get ya a hotel room and you can take the kid hiking or something instead of hangin' around me." Bobby replied, "I really want to see ya kid. Besides, I've got a late birthday present for Dean."

"Alright. We'll come down for the week." Sam agreed.

"Great. Remind me again when break is and I'll get the tickets to ya." Bobby said, his voice laced with sincere joy.

Sam ended the phone call and joined Dean and Jess on the floor. Dean wasn't even phased, he just continued trying to stick the puzzle pieces into the correct spot. Sam smiled at his boy, he looked up to find Jess staring at him.

Sam looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"You know you don't need to watch him every second." Jess informed him, "Why don't you go catch a break for a while. All you do is watch Dean, study, and work. Go enjoy yourself for a little. I'll watch Dean."

Sam sighed, "Jess-"

"Just go. I can handle him for a little while." Jess insisted.

Sam gave in, he knew he wasn't going to win this argument, "Alright, alright. I'll go. Just-"

"Don't let him touch the stove, or the knives. Don't let him put anything small into his mouth. No sugar." Jess laughed, "I've watched him before Sam. You don't need to go over that everytime."

"Alright. Just don't let anything happen to him." Sam quickly threw his shoes on before Dean could get the idea that they were going somewhere.

"He'll be fine." Jess assured him.

Sam left the apartment, still worried for his brother, but he couldn't help it. The further he walked down the street the more he felt a slight weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He never realized how hard it was to take care of Dean until he got a break. Then he'd go back and forget all over again. 

Sam approached the coffee shop, desperate for something to wake himself up more. He spotted a familiar face behind the counter. He didn't know Gabriel all that well honestly, they'd only crossed paths a few times at this point, but Sam was glad to see him. He assumed it was just comforting to see a familiar face.

Gabe looked up when he heard the bell at the door ring. He saw Sam walk through the door. It was a little strange to see Sam. He didn't often work in the mornings, aside from Saturday that is. But this was a first, Sam had never come in on a Saturday morning before.

"Large black coffee?" Gabe guessed.

Sam chuckled a bit, "Yeah."

"No spider monkey today?" Gabriel asked, looking around for Dean.

"No. Just me." Sam shrugged, "Jess was over, told me to 'go catch a break for a while'."

"Good. Cause you've always got bags on your bags." Gabe smiled, "Any big plans for break?"

"Yeah. Dean and I are going to visit family in South Dakota." Sam answered.

"That's cool. Deano excited?" Gabe asked.

"Doesn't know yet. He hasn't seen out uncle in nearly a year anyway." Sam replied, "What about you?"

Gabe continued preparing Sam's drink, "Nothing special. Staying home with my brothers, working a few extra shifts."

"You know you don't have to take up everyone else's shifts." Sam reminded the shorter man.

"Yeah, I know. But it's nice to get some extra cash, only got one more year of culinary school, I'd rather have it all paid for when I graduate." Gabe explained.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Culinary school?"

"Yep. Gonna open my own bakery. Surprised?" Gabe smirked proudly.

"Not really, I guess." Sam smiled, "So you want to own a business?"

"Not so much that. Just think it'd be easier to be my own boss." Gabe shrugged, "When I open you should bring Dean down. I promise my pie will be better than the junk we serve here. There you go." He handed Sam the coffee.

"Thanks. I'll take your word for it." Sam laughed under his breath.

Sam payed and said a quick goodbye to Gabriel. He took a sip of his coffee, noticing something written underneath his name. Written under 'Sam' was a phone number and a cartoony winky face. Sam turned back to Gabe earning himself a smirk and a wink before he began helping the next customer.

Sam took the cover off of his cup and shoved it into his pocket. He didn't want to risk throwing it away, and he'd be throwing the cup out soon. If Dean found out that Sam went to the coffee shop without him, even if he was already with Jess, he'd throw a huge fit. Luckily when he returned home there was no fit. No crying. Maybe he was a little upset that there wasn't even and 'I missed you Daddy.' But it was fine, Dean was having the time of his life playing dress up with Jess.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry. He's never flown before." Sam apologized as Dean screamed kicked in his seat.

Dean wouldn't calm down no matter what Sam tried. Something about flying just didn't seem to sit right with Dean. Luckily for Sam and all of the other passengers Dean managed to cry himself to sleep half way through the flight. He didn't wake up until just before they were going to land, that wasn't exactly a peaceful experience either.

Once Sam had Dean off of that plane he started to calm down. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and whispered that everything was going to be alright. Once Dean was calm Sam held onto his hand and lead him through the airport to where Bobby was waiting for them.

"How was the trip?" Bobby asked.

"Turns out, Dean doesn't take too well to flying." Sam felt Dean clutch to his jeans, "Dean, this is your Uncle Bobby. Do you remember him? You talked to him on the phone a lot last week."

Dean shook his head, the man looked familiar but he didn't know him. He wasn't super tall like Daddy, but he was a lot taller than Dean, that's for sure. Uncle Bobby crouched down to Dean's level like Daddy would often do. Dean gripped Sam's jeans a little tighter and hid his face in the material.

"Hey Kiddo. It's alright. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Bobby smiled, Dean peaked out from behind Sam, he did know that voice, "I heard you turned three a couple months ago."

Dean nodded then held up three fingers like Sam had taught him to when people ask his age and he doesn't want to talk. Uncle Bobby just smiled. He didn't laugh at Dean like some people did and he didn't try to touch him or tickle him. Dean liked that.

"I gotcha a present." Bobby pulled out a gift bag and set it between them.

Dean perked up a bit at the mention of a present. He stepped out from behind Sam and ripped the tissue paper out of the bag. The toddler pulled the box out of the colorful gift bag and set it aside, currently more interested in the bag itself. That is until he heard the various clinking noises the box made. 

Dean quickly shifted his attention to the noisy box, he picked up the box and saw all of the different matchbox cars behind the clear plastic. The little boy smiled and giggled at the sight. He'd never gotten toy cars before, he thought that they were pretty cool, and they made a fun noise when he shook the box.

Dean jumped up and raised his arms for Bobby to pick him up. Bobby didn't hesitate on picking the boy up. Dean hugged him as a silent thank you then reached out for the box. Sam didn't grant his request like Bobby had, instead he put hit back into the bag with the paper and kept it with him.

"We can open your toys when we get to Bobby's house." Sam informed the boy, earning a pout, "We can play after we go on a car ride."

Dean cheered up when he heard that. He liked car rides, more than plane rides that's for sure, but they didn't go on car rides much. Sam lived close enough to campus, Dean's daycare, and his work that he could walk everywhere. Not having a car had saved him quite a bit of money in the past year. 

Dean was content with Bobby carrying him out of the airport, but once they were in the truck he wanted Sam back. As much as Sam and Bobby would have liked for the taller man to ride up front so they could talk Dean needed his daddy to sit with him. Sam couldn't say that he was surprised that Bobby had bought a car seat, he just didn't think a five day trip was actually worth buying a car seat.

Dean was excited for Sam to open his cars. Having new toys to play with distracted him from the new location just well enough that he could comprehend his surroundings but not be too scared by them. Dean even found himself being really interested in the things he saw. A few days into the trip, one picture in particular was somehow enough to get Dean talking again.

"Huh." Dean gasped and pointed to a picture, "Princess! Daddy, princess!"

Sam smiled and picked Dean up so that he could get a better view of the picture, "That's Uncle Bobby, and that's Aunt Karen." 

Dean ran his fingers along the picture. Uncle Bobby married a princess, Dean was sure of it. She had a pretty dress like princesses did, and she was really pretty. Dean wanted to meet her, he hadn't met a princess before.

"Where she?" Dean asked, looking from Sam to Bobby awaiting an answer.

"She's in heaven, kiddo." Bobby answered.

Dean looked up at Sam, "Heaven?"

"Yeah, buddy. Aunt Karen is in heaven with Mama." Sam kissed Dean's head.

Dean didn't understand death yet, but he knew that heaven was very far away. Daddy told him about it, that his Mama was there and now she was an angel. Sometimes it made Daddy sad that she was far away, so it probably made Bobby sad too.

Dean squirmed out of Sam's arms and ran over to Bobby, "Uncle Baba, no sad." He hugged the man's leg.

If there was one thing that Bobby had learned about Dean over these few days was that once Dean did like you he was very affectionate, "Thanks Kiddo." Bobby knelt down so he could return the hug.

The next morning Dean was much more verbal than the days prior. Bobby found out that Dean spoke fairly well for his age, despite his non-verbal periods. Thanks to the boy's new found talkativeness Bobby learned that Dean loved cars, not just the toy cars he'd received either, real cars. With how exhausted Sam obviously was from all of the thing he was trying to juggle, Bobby decided to give him some alone time by taking Dean to look at all of the cars in the lot, and "help" fix them.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Sam asked, he didn't want Dean to get hurt while Bobby worked on one of the cars.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I ain't actually taking him to fix any cars Sam. Yer kid'll be just fine. I'm just trying to give ya some time to relax, if I actually needed to fix one of em up I wouldn't be bringin' him along."

"Alright. Just make sure he's safe, and that he's drinking enough water, and-" Sam was cut off by Dean growing impatient with the wait. 

"Baba, cars." Dean pointed to the door, ready to go look at the cool cars his Uncle Bobby had told him about.

"We'll be just outside." Bobby clapped Sam on the shoulder before carrying the toddler outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam wasn't sure what do. He never had much free time, when he did it wasn't much. How did people manage having nothing to do. It had only been twenty minutes and Sam was miserable. Sam has thought about checking on Dean but Bobby had insisted that he'd be fine.

Sam leaned back on the couch and slid his hands into his jacket pockets, finding something in one of them. He pulled it out finding a cardboard coffee cup sleeve. Sam had completely forgotten about Gabe giving him his number. Out of what Sam had convinced himself was sheer boredom he dialed the number.

"Heyo." A familiar voice answered.

Sam swallowed, "Uh, hey Gabe. It's Sam."

"Hey, Samsquanch! What's up? Doing anything fun without me?" Gabe asked, perking up even more upon hearing the younger man.

"Not much. I uh... I don't actually know why I called you." Sam admitted, "You're probably busy, aren't you?"

"Nah,it's fine. I'm not doing anything, I was actually kinda bored." Gabe chuckled, "How's Dean Bean taking the family reunion?"

"Better than I expected, that's for sure. He's not fond of new people, especially not men." Sam explained.

"Hm. He seemed to like me just fine, but I'm just so loveable it'd be hard not to." Sam could practically hear Gabriel's smirk. 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's it. I'm sure it had nothing to do with you giving him that pie."

"Exactly, the pie had nothing to do with it." Gabe insisted, "Deano just knows who the cool people are. Can't blame him for liking me. So how've you been enjoying the break?"

"Fine. Dean's having fun." Sam answered.

Gabe let out an annoyed huff, "You, Sam. How are you liking it. You can talk about yourself, you know? I know you love him, but things don't always need to be about Dean."

"Right, sorry." Sam apologized, "It's actually kind of nice, I guess. My uncle took Dean for a while, so I haven't really known what to do. Not used to this much freetime you know? I guess that's why I called."

"Aww, I'm just your last resort to resolve your boredom? I feel very loved." Gabe pouted.

"No! It's not that at all!" Sam's voice was laced in panic, he didn't mean to offend the man.

Gabe laughed, "I'm just messing with ya." He snickered and tried to catch his breath.

"Alright, very funny." Sam let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, "How's your spring break going?"

Gabe groaned, "Boring as hell. My brothers are shitty as always but eh their family so not much I can do. Sure whatever you're up to would be more exciting."

"If sitting in house alone with a beer is your idea of exciting."

"Sounds better than listening to Michael and Luci fight." Gabe replied, "How long you planning on staying with your uncle?" He asked.

"Just until Saturday. I need to be back at school on Monday." Sam explained.

"Daddy! Daddy see cars!" Dean cheered as he ran over to the tall man.

Sam pulled Dean onto his lap, "Hey, Gabe, I think I'll have to let you go. Dean wants me to go look at cars with him and-"

"Gabe?" Dean tilted his head, Gabe wasn't there, that's when Dean saw Sam's phone, "Gabe! Talk to Gabe?" He eagerly reached out for the device.

Sam laughed, "I guess I can't let you go just yet, Dean wants to talk."

"Well put the kid on the phone." Gabe insisted.

Dean took the phone from Sam as soon as it was offered to him, "Gabe?"

"Hey there, Deanosaur." Gabriel responded to the boy, "How've you been kiddo?"

"Good." Dean answered.

Gabe smiled at the boy's giggly replies, "That's good. You're gonna have to tell your Daddy to bring you over when you get back, I'm planning on making some pie and I'll need lots of help eating all of it."

Dean continued his mostly one sided conversation with Gabe until the man had said goodbye and asked him to hand the phone over to Sam. Once Sam had the phone back he tried to be quick to end the conversation so he could see whatever it is that Dean wanted to show him, then get the kid down for a nap. Gabe wasn't exactly an easy person to end a conversation with, not because he wouldn't stop talking, well, not entirely. Sam just really enjoyed talking with him.

"Alright, well, I'm really going to have to let you go now. Dean wants to show me something, then I have to put him down for a nap." Sam explained, making sure that Dean didn't hear the nap part.

Gabe sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to you later Sammy."

"Who was that?" Bobby asked once Sam ended the call.

"Gabe, a friend of mine." Sam answered.

Bobby smirked, "Oh, a friend." He chuckled. 

"What? He is." Sam replied.

"Well that look on yer face tells a different story kid." Bobby gentured to Sam, "Why don't ya say something to that boy?"

"I just don't like Gabe that way." Sam insisted.

"I like Gabe." Dean piped up, "Nice. Give me pie."

Bobby smiled, "See, Dean likes the kid, you've got no reason not to tell him how ya feel."

"Bobby, there is nothing to tell him." Sam replied

"Alright ya idjit." Bobby rolled his eyes, Sam was hopeless, "If you don't want to admit to it then at least get movin'. Dean still wants to show ya his favorite car."

"I'm coming." Sam sighed.

Sam tugged is boots onto his feet and followed the bouncing toddler out the door. He got a little nervous when Dean quickly toddled his way down the wooden stairs, his heart skipped a beat when Dean fell off the last step. Before Sam could even reach the boy he was back up on his feet running out to the yard to find his favorite car. 

Dean ran up to an old beat up car, Sam would assume was from the sixties or seventies. The car had little paint remaining and had quite a bit of rust, it missing all of it's doors as well as the back windshield. Dean grabbed onto the driver's seat and, with some difficulty, pulled himself up onto the seat. Once again before Sam could help Dean was already where he wanted to be, perfectly fine.

"Daddy, car!" Dean squealed, standing on the seat so he could hold the steering wheel, "Dean's car!" He giggled.

"I see it buddy." Sam choked out, still nervous about Dean falling. When he tried to approach the car to lift Dean out of the driver's seat, Bobby stopped him.

"Ya don't need to worry. Dean's tougher than ya think, kid." Bobby insisted, "You should be proud of him, he's smart. You're doing good, Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have the next chapter up later today too.


	6. Chapter 6

It hadn't been a bad day persay. A few days prior, last Sunday, had been a bad day. Dean hadn't said a word since then, but that wasn't uncommon. Sam had already informed Lauren and her coworkers that Dean still wasn't talking like the day before. Lauren understood.

It didn't seem like a big deal, Dean was fine. He was happy, he was playing nice, no meltdowns. Everything was fine until a girl, a little older than Dean, took the baby doll he'd been playing with. Dean ran over to the lady watching that area. He tugged on her hand and pointed to the little girl, who was now walking away with his baby. The woman just looked at him in confusion.

"Use your big boy words Dean." When the woman spoke Dean opened his mouth slightly as if he were about to talk, instead he just pointed and whined, "You need to use your big boy words, Sweetie."

Lauren placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, silently telling her to go keep an eye on the other kids. She knelt down his front of Dean. His expression softened when he saw Lauren. He like Miss Lauren more than the other lady, she was nicer to him.

Lauren gently ran her fingers through Dean's short blonde hair like she'd seen Sam do to calm him down many times before, "Dean, love, we can't know what you want if you don't tell us." Dean pointed toward the little girl with the baby doll, "I know it's hard buddy, but I need you to try to use your words. Can you do that?"

Dean balled up his fists and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He whined and pointed again, his face growing red with all of the confusing emotions he was feeling.

"Do you want to play with the baby doll?" Lauren asked, earning a small, teary eyed nod from Dean, "Love bug, Millie is playing we the baby doll. Why don't we go find a different baby doll?" She held out her hand to Dean.

Dean frantically shook his head and smacked her hand away. Why didn't she understand? That girl took his baby doll, he was playing with it first. He pointed to the girl again, jumping up and down as he did. 

"Dean. You do not hit." Lauren gained a more serious expression. "Do you need time in the corner?"

Dean shook his head again and whined. He wanted his doll back. It didn't take long before Dean was screaming and stomping his feet. His face was completely red with anger and frustration from the ordeal.

Sam rushed into the daycare after receiving a very concerning call from Lauren about Dean. He found another of the workers comforting a little girl and holding an ice pack to her head while the girl sobbed. Lauren was holding Dean, his face was red and tear stained. Soon Dean was handed over to Sam and they were invited into Lauren's office.

"Sam." Lauren sighed, "Dean has a lot going on. We are not qualified to help him, and we can't keep dealing with his meltdowns, especially not when it's putting the other kids at risk. I'm really sorry Sam, but we can't watch Dean anymore. I'd love to keep him here, but we just can't."

Sam looked down at the confused boy in his arms, "I understand. Dean, can you say goodbye to Miss Lauren?"

Dean blinked in confusion. Something was wrong, Daddy was sad. Why was he telling him to say bye to Miss Lauren? They'd be back tomorrow. Dean pushed his questions back and climbed off of his Daddy's lap so he could give Lauren a hug.

"Bye Dean." Lauren smiled sadly.

Sam picked Dean up, "Bye Lauren. Thank you."

Dean didn't understand what was going on. Everyone was sad. Why were they all sad? Was it because of Dean? Because he hit and threw toys? Because he couldn't use his big boy words like the other kids did? 

As soon as they got hom Sam set Dean on the sofa. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, trying to figure out what he could do. Dean watched Sam pace the living room, back and forth. He wanted to know what was going on, but he couldn't ask.

The other woman at the daycare came to Dean's mind, "Use your big boy words Dean. You need to use your big boy words Sweetie." He just needed to use his big boy words. Dean could do that. Everyone else does it, so he can too. Dean opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

Sam placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Dean flinched away from his brother's hands and looked down. Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean. He didn't touch him this time, he didn't want to make his brother scared or any more uncomfortable.

"I know it's hard, but we need to get better. Both of us." Sam sighed, "You know that we don't hit, and we don't throw things at people. It's not nice. It hurts them. We just need to find a better way to react to things."

Dean crawled into Sam's lap and snuggled up to him, hiding his face in the man's shoulder. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair, listening to the kid's breathing begin to slow to a steady pace. He could feel his shirt growing slightly damp, clueing him into the fact that Dean was still crying. Dean began to relax against Sam, his eyes fluttered shut and the exhaustion from the day finally took over.

"Goodnight Dean." Sam kissed Dean's head.

Sam stood up, cradling Dean's body so he couldn't fall. He carried the boy into the single bedroom that their small apartment had. He set Dean on the racecar bed he'd made him using a second hand toddler bed, a sheet of plywood, and some paint. Once he had Dean tucked in Sam returned to his own bed.

Sam didn't feel hungry, so there was no point in making dinner. Instead he sat in his bed, wide awake, thinking about what was going to happen to him and Dean. He had finals coming up that he needed to study for, he had work, and now he also had Dean at home. At least now he wouldn't have to pay for daycare. 

Sam looked over at his sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful. Sam didn't want to think about what might happen if he couldn't care for Dean. If he lost him. Dean has issues and there are other people who would be able to help him, but Dean would be so lost without Sam. He knew Sam, he trusted Sam, in a way that he couldn't trust anyone else.

Sam heard Dean stir in his bed and promptly rushed to his side as the small noises turned into quiet cries. He scooped Dean into his arm and rocked him, running his fingers through the boy's hair. Dean woke ever so slightly, realizing he was in Sam's arms and fell back into a peaceful sleep. Sam carried Dean to his bed, laying down with his sleeping brother still in his arms.

"I've got you Dean. It's okay, everything's going to be okay." Sam whispered, he knew Dean was asleep already, but it didn't matter because he needed to hear it even if Dean didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pie." Dean chirped, seeing the pie in the coffee shop display case.

"Not today Buddy." Sam yawned, "You had your pie yesterday."

It had been just over two weeks since Dean had last been at daycare. Sam hadn't been able to get much sleep in that time. He was constantly trying to find people who he and Dean trusted to babysit Dean while he was at work, and working more late nights so Dean would be asleep if he had to be left home alone. With finals coming up he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Yeesh." Gabe winced upon seeing the oldest Winchester, "Not doing too hot I presume." 

"Everything is against me." Sam groaned, "I'm swamped with work for finals. I need to find a new daycare for Dean. They couldn't handle his meltdowns and when he's non-verbal. So I have to bring him everywhere unless Jess can come over, but she's been busy too."

"You free today around noon? I could meet you in the park, help take Dean off your hands for a bit." Gabe offered.

"I can't ask you to do that." Sam declined.

"You aren't. I offered." Gabe replied, crossing his arms, "I'll even make you guys a lunch."

"Thanks Gabe. That sounds great." Sam smiled then pulled out his wallet, "A large black coffee, and a blueberry muffin for Dean."

"No breakfast for you?" Gabe raised an eyebrow at the taller man.

"I... I already ate." Sam lied.

Gabe reached out and covered Dean's ears, "That's bullshit. You're getting a banana."

"I don't need a banana." Sam replied.

Gabe glared at Sam, "It's a banana and it's on me. You're eating it. I don't care if you want to eat it, you aren't about to skip breakfast on my watch."

"Fine, I'll eat the banana." Sam agreed, "You're bossy."

"I know." Gabe smiled.

"Pie!" Dean whined, reaching out for the display case.

Sam lowered Dean's arms, "No Dean."

"You don't want that pie anyway. Let me come over sometime and I'll make you a better pie." Gabe ruffled the little boy's hair.

Sam brought Dean to the park near the coffee shop when noon had rolled around. Dean caught sight of Gabe sitting on a bench in the park and tried to pull his hand away from Sam so he could run over to the man. Sam didn't allow him to, explaining that he couldn't run off without his Daddy. Once Sam and Dean reached the bench Sam dropped his boy's hand, allowing him to run the short remaining distance to Gabe.

"Gabe!" Dean squealed, holding his arms up, "Up? Up, please?"

"Hey little man." Gabe scooped the boy into his arms, "Hey Sam."

"Hi Gabe." Sam smiled.

Gabe held out the basket he'd brought, "Hope you're hungry. I might've over packed."

"Thanks. I'm sure Dean will eat quite a bit, I don't know how he's still this small, he's practically a bottomless pit." Sam teased, tickling his little boy's stomach.

Sam, Dean, and Gabriel ate their lunch with Dean sitting on Gabe's lap. By the time Dean had finished his sandwich and the juice Gabe had brought for him he was eager to run off to play. He slid off of the man's lap and looked around the park, finding a patch of flowers that he found interesting.

Dean pointed to a patch of flowers by the fountain, "Daddy, flowers? Please?"

"Go ahead baby." Sam nodded, "Be careful please, and don't pick any of them, only look."

"He sure is a sweet kid." Gabe smiled at the little boy.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Gabe." Sam admitted, "I love Dean, and I don't want to lose him, but I'm going to if things keep going like this. I can't work, and go to school, and watch Dean. Other people don't know how to handle him the way I do, and I can't afford to pay for an expert to try to fix him when he's not broken."

"Sam-"

Sam clenched his fists, "Dammit. He's getting better, he is, but he's not there yet. All those people think he needs professional help but every time I've tried that he only gets worse. No one's going to take him when he's like this."

Gabe leaned back on the bench, "Hey, you know, I've got a friend, she worked as a nanny over the summer. I think she's looking for a job right now."

"Thanks Gabe, but Dean's a little much. I don't think that-" Sam was cut off.

"She's worked with troubled kids before, not a professional yet though. She's even studying child psychology. Just let me give you her number. I'm sure you'll like her." Gabe insisted, "She'd be great, and she won't be too expensive."

"Alright." Sam sighed.

"Here. Send her a text and set up an interview. I'm sure you and Deano will love her." Gabe wrote a name and number on a napkin from the picnic basket, "And if you ever need I'll come over to watch him. I promise, there's nothing that would make me walk away from that."

"Thanks." Sam smiled, "That really means a lot to me."

"Daddy! Daddy, capaliter!" Dean eagerly pointed over to a flower.

"You found a caterpillar. That's awesome dude." Sam followed Dean to the flowers, spotting the green caterpillar he'd been talking about, "Does your caterpillar have name?"

Dean nodded, "Toast."

"Toast. Perfect." Sam laughed under his breath, "Did you want to show Toast to Gabe?"

Dean gasped and ran over to the shorter man then grabbed his hand, "Gabe, capaliter! Come on! Capaliter! Gotta see it!"

"I'm coming Deano." Gabe smiled and let Dean drag him to his caterpillar.

"Oh shit." Sam cursed upon seeing the time on his watch, then covering his mouth, "Dean, don't ever repeat what Daddy just said."

"What's wrong?" Gabe asked.

Sam ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "I forgot I picked up an extra shirt today. I never texted Jess to watch Dean. I don't even have time to run him home unless I want to be late."

"I can give you a ride." Gabe suggested.

"Really?" Sam was obviously still panicked, "Thanks, that'd be great. I'll text Jess and see if she can come over."

"If you want I could watch the Deanosaur until you get back. I'm off work for the rest of the day." Gabriel offered.

"Are you sure? I won't be back until like eight or so." Sam explained, "I don't want to take up all of your freetime."

"Of course. I think I can handle him for that long." Gabe smiled, picking up the little boy sitting at his feet, "Dean and I are buddies, we'll be fine."

"Okay, but we've gotta hurry." Sam agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam rushed around the small apartment, "He'll eat just about anything you put in front of him. If he starts having a meltdown try running your fingers through his hair, or play the beatles, any song will do but 'Hey Jude' works best. If that doesn't work call me. I know he's too old but sometimes if he's really bad he'll start sucking his thumb so I have pacifiers up here and-"

"Sammy." Gabe sighed, "I've got it. You've gone through this twice already. Now let's go before you're late for work."

"Alright let's go." Sam scooped Dean up so he could carry him to the car. 

The drive to Sam's work was quick. Dean sat in the back by himself, which was a first for him, since they didn't go on car rides much. He was a chatterbox the entire way there, which wasn't very long, but that didn't matter.

"Here Dean Bean. Play this." Gabe handed the boy his phone so he wouldn't notice Sam leaving.

"Thanks Gabe." Sam opened the car door.

"Anytime Stretch." Gabe smiled.

"Really I owe you one." Sam called out as he rushed into the building.

Gabe smiled, he had something in mind if Sam wanted to return the favor. He looked back at Dean, more interested in typing in the notes than actually playing a game. Gabe smiled and ruffled Dean's hair to get his attention. Dean looked up and held out the phone, more showing it off than offering for Gabe to have it back.

Gabe took his phone back and stuffed it into his pocket, "You ever made your own pie?" He asked.

"Nuh uh." Dean shook his head, already forgetting about the phone once pie was mentioned.

"Alright. Let's go to the store then you and me are going to make the best pie anyone's ever tasted." Gabe replied.

Dean was a perfect angel at the store. He wouldn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to or whine about not getting a treat or a toy. By the time they finished looking around the store and reached the checkout, Dean was ready for a nap. He sleepily clung to Gabe's leg while the man put everything onto the conveyor belt.

"Your son is adorable." The young woman behind the register cooed at Dean, "How old is he?" She asked.

"Oh, Dean's not mine. I'm just the babysitter tonight while his Dad's at work." Gabe explained, "He's three."

Gabe should have expected Dean would have attracted attention. He looked so darn adorable in those little work boots and flannel that he insisted on wearing because he wanted to match Sam. The way he'd toddle around after Gabe because he wanted to walk instead of ride in the cart was just too cute.

"Well, he is just adorable." The woman smiled at Dean, earning a shy smile from the boy in return.

Gabe paid for the ingredients then grabbed Dean's hand. The toddler wasn't thrilled about having to hold his hand through the parking lot but did try to free his hand. Gabe buckled him back into his seat and handed him a car they'd picked up in the checkout to keep him entertained. It didn't get long to reach Sam's apartment.

"Alright kiddo, let's make some pie." Gabe smiled.

Gabe picked up the little boy and grabbed the groceries. Dean tried to help make the pie with Gabe, but his help was mostly just stealing the filling from the bowl. He wasn't much help while it was baking either, he wanted his pie, but Gabe said it wasn't done yet.

The timer on the oven dinged and Dean ran to the kitchen, "Pie!" He squealed.

Gabe laughed and picked him up before taking the pie out, "Not yet. We need to eat our dinner first kiddo."

"B-by' want pie." Dean whimpered.

"I know." Gabe kissed the boy's cheek, "So we need to eat our dinner all up so we can have some okay?"

"Kay!" Dean nodded.

By the time they'd had their dinner and dessert, poor Dean was exhausted. Gabe gave him a bath to wash off all of the pie filling that Dean had failed to get into his mouth. Then he put the sleepy toddler into bed, thankful that Dean wasn't putting up any kind of fight. Only a half hour later Sam trudged through to front door.

"Hey Sammy." Gabe greeted when the tall man walked through the door.

"Hi Gabe. Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"Just put him to bed a few minutes ago." Gabe answered, "We made a pie. You should try some."

Sam hung his jacket on the hook by the door, "Alright. Was he good? How'd things go?"

"Dean was great. He made friends with the cashier at the store when we went to get the ingredients." Gabe explained, "You've got a good kid."

Gabe served Sam a slice of pie and sat down across from him. Sam took a bite of the cherry pie. Gabe was right, this was way better than the pie they served at the coffee shop.

"So, once you find a sitter for Dean, I was thinking, maybe you could let me treat you to dinner." Gabe offered.

Sam nearly choked on his pie, "You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, a date. Are you interested?" Gabe asked.

"Uh, yeah. I am. Really. you're a great guy." Sam replied.

"Good, cause you're hot and probably the nicest guy I've ever meet, and we both obviously like each other. It'd be a shame if we never even got a date." Gabe smirked, "I was waiting for you to ask, but it became obvious that you weren't going to do it."

Sam didn't know what to really think of that. Before he could do even reply, Gabe announced that he had to leave. The shorter kissed Sam's cheek before dashing out the door and saying something about keeping him updated. Sam didn't sleep much that night.

The next afternoon Sam wasn't much calmer. Dean didn't understand that Sam was nervous about interviewing Gabe's friend and the possible date, he was hanging all over his brother and trying to play. Sam heard a knock on the door and set Dean on the couch.

"Hey, you must be Eileen." Sam smiled nervously.

The woman in front of him signed as she spoke, "Yes I am. Hello Sam."

"You're def?" Sam questioned.

Eileen nodded, "Yeah. But I promise I'm very attentive. I won't let Dean out of my sight."

"You can come in." Sam opened the door more and motioned inside, "Dean's on the couch. So, let's get this interview thing started."


End file.
